Spread Your Wings
by Bubbly Noelephant
Summary: My name is Maka, Maka Hope Albarn. I'm 17 years old with dyslexia and depression. I was living a good of a life as I could until a certain albino came and turned my life upside down. Now I have a dog, friends and other pretty cool stuff I guess. Being the wallflower I am, I never really socialized very much with other people. So he is helping me spread my wings.
1. I Get A Dog

**HEY! How is everybody? Good? Good.**

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! *Walks to corner of shame***

* * *

_Hi. My name is Maka. Maka Hope Albarn. When my mother gave me that name, she thought it was going to help with my life..._

It hasn't.

_I'm 17. I go to Shibusen High. I have dyslexia and depression. It's actually my fault. I have dyslexia, I got bullied, fell into depression. As simple as that. My mom's death didn't help with that. Leaving me in my dad's care. I hate him, all he does is gamble, drink, chase anything with a skirt, have sex, sleep, repeat. He tries to convince me he loves me it just doesn't work._

In a nutshell I'm not worth anyone's time_._

"Miss. Maka, may I speak with you please?" Our last period teacher Mrs. Maire, asked me as I collected my things. I nodded. I never really was much of a talker. Not that I didn't talk at all, I talked when I had to. I wasn't a mute, I just didn't talk. I walk up to her desk as the final kids filed out of the room, rushing to go home.

"Miss. Maka, is everything okay?" She asks me putting her pen down and lacing her fingers under her chin to support her chin. She looked at me. I nodded. She raised a brow. No teacher really knew about me being bullied. Nor did anyone accsept the techers know about my disabilites.

"Are you sure? You can tell me if anything is bothering you. You know that right?" She asks. I nod. She sighs.

"You may go Miss. Maka" I hurry to my locker. When I get there I throw my shit in it. Not wanting to be there any longer. Suddenly, I feel someone looking at me. I ignore it, knowing who it is already.

"Maka?" I turn around. Pushing my glasses higher on my face. Hiding my eyes. It was Destiny.

"So? There is always something I have wanted to know. How have you been able to not be held back like 7 grades?" She asked. I closed my locker with my backpack containing my homework and shit. I shrug my shoulders, I was just as suprised as her. She slaps me.

"Bitch! When I ask a question, I want an answer you slut!" She shrieks at me. When someone walks up behind her.

"Seriously Destiny? This is what you go and do when you say your going to 'touch up makeup'?" A husky voice asks.

"Souly? Baby?" She asks. Her voice turned from venom to flirtatious in under 3 seconds.

"I'm not your boyfriend never will be. Your just an ass. So uncool." It was Soul. Just the number one heart throb of the school. Having every girl's heart accsept mine. Destiny ran away in tears. He turns his red eyes to me.

"You need help?" He asks reaching out to me. I quickly shake my head no. I run away.

I kept thinking abput what happened today, I couldn't get it out of my head. I look in my secret drawer and find my razor, I quickly cut myself with it. It just helps me relieve stress. I trace the faded other scars on both of my arms before I fall asleep.

As I walked up the staircase to Shibusen, a _Guy _came up to me.

"Hey, are you okay after yesterday?" I knew it was Soul. I nodded. Looking anywhere but him.

"Huh, you don't talk much do you?" He asks. I don't respond. I walk away from him, semi speed walking. I came to my next class sat down in my usual seat but this time Soul was sitting next to me. I simply take out my homework that I obviously failed. Miserably I might add. The albino pokes me, I turn to face him.

"I was wondering, do you wanna sit with me and my friends at lunch today? Don't worry Destiny won't be there." He says. I shake my head no. He sighs and looks at the teacher as she goes around for homework. The rest of the day wears on until lunch, I pay for my lunch and go on the roof to eat my taco.

SOULS POV

"I don't know what to do guys! It just seems like she can't trust us!" I say as I finish my taco. Everyone sighs.

"Well, maybie we should just give her time, Soul-kun. I have never heard that poor girl utter a word." The raven haired Tsubaki said. Capping off her water bottle.

"SHE JUST NEEDS TO SEE THE ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH, AND ALSO-" Black*Star shouts jumping on to the table. He got cut off by me.

"I doubt that would help." I sigh. After I told all of my friends about what happened yesterday, everyone recomended that we try to get her some friends.

It's harder than it looks.

"GIRAFFES!" Patty shouts out of nowhere.

"Maybie the girl's and I can take her for a girl's day." Liz said fixing her hair. I shake my head no.

"Nah, yesterday, she was wearing some high tops, jeans and a red t shirt. Not to mention the pigtails," I chuckle a little at the last staement.

"Overall, not the best idea in the world. She didn't look like the kind of girl that asks to go to the bathroom during class and fix makeup, not that she was wearing any yesterday." I finish. Throwing my Gatorade away. The bell rings for 7th period. I see the seat next to Maka was empty. So I quickly took it.

"Hi." I say simply. She simply glances at me and gives me a non-sinsere smile. Just- trying- to- have- manners. Kind of smile. Before I can continue, the teacher Stien comes in with our papers. Our test. I probably failed.

"So, class. The test scores where all over the place. Some of you did well," He handed Ox's test to him as she said this.

"Some of you, not so well." He finished. Handing a test to me and Maka. Maka didn't look suprised on her grades. I got a 50, doesn't suprise me. I never study.

Ever.

After school ended. I met Maka at her locker. She looked at me.

"Hey, um, I was uh, wondering if you wanted to.. come to my house today?" I ask. She shrugs her shoulders.

"Because, only one of my other friends are gonna be there anyway." I didn't want to mention who it was. She slowly nods her head okay. I smirk, showing off my shark like teeth. We walk over to my motorcycle. She just looks at it. Then up at me.

"Don't worry, I have a lisence." I chuckle. She sighs and gets on. She wraps her hands around my torso. We speed of to my apartement.

When we get there, Black*Star is sitting on my doorstep.

"HEY MAKA! HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE IN THE PRESENCE OF A GOD AGAIN?" Black*Star shouts. Wrapping an arm around Maka's neck. She semi smiles.

"Wait, you two know each other already?" Maka nods.

"We are childhood friends. I tried to tell you at lunch, but you cut off your god!" Black*Star finshes.

As we all walk in to my apartment, I grab sodas for everyone. When I come back Black*Star is talking to Maka.

"So, Maka still a little silent one huh?" He asks, she nods. Suddenly, a little bark comes from the corner of a room. A little teacup yorkie come out and instantly seats itself on Maka.

"That's my cousin's dog. Her name is Ali. She seems to really like you. My cousin didn't want her anymore, so now she's mine. Unless, you want her." I say. As she starts petting her.

"MAKA LOVES ANIMALS ALMOST AS MUCH AS SHE WORSIPS HER GOD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Black*Star shouts. Maka is just sitting there sipping her soda. She just rolls her eyes at the staement. Then Black*Star wispers to me,

"Dude, trust me she wants the dog." I look at her. I feel like Ali could bring some light her way.

"Maka, you could keep her. I'll give all her stuff." I say getting a plastic bag ready for all of Ali's stuff. I just put her food and bed inside alone with her bowls. I hand it to Maka,

"Here." She smiles the first sincere smile I have ever seen appear on that face. Black*Star sort of just disspaeared so it was just Me, Maka, and Ali. I sit on the couch.

"So, uh, if you don't mind me asking, why are you so quiet?" I ask. She sighs and looks at me through her glasses.

"Well, it all started when I was in 2nd grade, I found out I had dyslexia. I wasn't as smart as the other kids. It was all fine until 4th grade and kids started to just bully me for fun. No one knew about it. The 'it' being my dyslexia. Around 6th grade I fell into depression from all the bullying," I was sort of suprised on how much she was talking.

"it just got worse and worse, I didn't tell anyone because I doubt anyone would care. The day I worked up all the courage I had to tell my mom, she died. My dad wouldn't care. So, iv'e sort of just been living with it It wasn't until 8th grade that the bullying got worse. People where calling me slut and whore. I just sort of gave up my fight and fell into depression. None of the pills helped. So I just sort of stopped taking them. The end." I was staring at her in shock. This chick's had a shitty freaking life. I have no other choice.

I hug her. She slowly hugs back.

"Maka, I am going to say this right now. You have had a shitty life. It's going to stop, now." I say. She laughs a little. She looks at me,

"You know, that was the longest I have ever talked to anyone. Before 2nd grade I was a pretty shy kid anyways." She says.

"Do you want to sit with me and my friends now?" I ask. She looks away like she's thinking. She looks back at me.

"Um, sure?" She says a little nervous. I can understand why though.

"Don't worry, my friends are just about the friendliest people I have ever met." I reasure her. I look at the time on my tv. 7:52.

"Wow, look at the time, glad we don't have any homework, huh?" She laughs and nods. Ali in her backpack her little head sticking out. I walk up to Maka's bag I hold Ali's little head in my hands.

"Ali, don't you dare chew, piss, or shit on anything okay? I gonna miss you." Maka laughs from above me.

"That was very sincere." She says.

"See you tomarrow?" I ask. As she walks out of the complex. She nods. She waves goodbye and starts walking home.

MAKAS POV

As I walked home with Ali, I was thinking about tomarrow. I know Soul said that his friends are the nicest people ever, but that's probably because he's their friends. What if they judge me? I walk into my empty house I walk up to my room and set Ali on my bed. She sat there and looked around curiously. I set down her bed and bowls and put food and water in them. I grabbed some newspaper and put it down by her bed. It looked very homey.

"Ali, come here, come here Ali" I say patting my legs for her to come once she's in front of me, I direct her to her bed and she instantly sets herself down in it getting comfy. I set myself down on my own bed. I sigh.

"Ali, have met Soul's friends before? Besides Star? Are they nice? I hope they are." I say knowing she can't understand me. I turn on my ihome that's connected to my phone and listen to some music. Shakira comes on, I like Spanish music because it helps me remember my mom. She was Spanish and she would listen to it all the time. As I listened, I thought about how I told Soul my story, I was glad I left out the cutting though, (if you're wondering that started in 7th grade). There was silence signaling I got a text. It was an unknown number though. I look a the text.

_Hey, its Soul_

_Hi_

_How is Ali?_

_Fine_

I look at the time. 9:40. Wow Soul lived really far away from me.

_I gotta go_

_K, bye_

I put my phone back on the ihome to charge. I go to take a shower.

After I took a shower. I changed into my pjs. Witch really aren't pjs, they're sweatpants and a big t shirt. I climb into bed and snuggle into my covers.

"Night Ali." I get a little beep in return. In minutes I'm in sleep.

TIME SKIP MORNING

I get up with a hyper little puppy on my chest. Jumping and barking. Obviously happy I was awake I hold her in my arms as I get up. I relize my glasses are in her mouth. I grab them and put them on.

"Alright, alright, Ali, I'm up." She licks me in return. I laugh. I give her food and water and I get myself together. I wore a moss green t shirt like my eyes, some jeans and my usual pigtails. I put on some army boots and I'm out the door with my bag.

"Bye Ali!" I shout from the top of the stairs. She barks in return. I just couldn't understand why Soul's cousin wouldn't want that dog. When I get to school, a group of kids crowd me. Like I was Justin Bieber or something.

"So this is Maka, huh?" Someone asks. Very jumpy and cheery.

"She is symettrical, very nice." Someone else says, sophisticated.

"Everyone! Give her some fucking space!" A blue haired god screams making every turn their head to him.

"Your attention should be on me! Not that." He said 'not that' plainly, pointing at me. The bell rings and I run to my first period class. I pant out of breath in my seat.

"What made you run so fast?" Someone asks me.

"A bunch of *pant* kids *pant, pant* mobbed me." I say quietly. He laughs and sits next to me. The bell rings as the rest of the class piles in. The teacher, Mrs. Marie, claps her hands together.

"Good morning class!" She says happily.

"Good morning Mrs. Maire." We all say sleepily. It was Friday. We all wanted to go home.

"I SAID GOOD MORING CLASS!" She shouts.

"Good morning Mrs. Maire!" We all say more happily. She smiles.

"So first of all, tests will be handed back today. Most of you did well, some of you, not so much." She had papers in her hands.

"Ox." She says as he walks up for his test.

"Kim."

"Killik."

"Liz."

"Black*Star." He jumps up to get his test.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOUR GOD GOT A 76!" He shouts going back to his seat. I slam my head on my desk. Soul just chuckles. The names wear on and on, until..

"Maka." She says. I walk up to get my test. Everyone was eyeing me. I whent back to my seat. As class weared on, it was finally time for lunch. I was about to go on the roof when someone grabbed my wrist.

"Don't you remember what you said?" Soul asks me. I sigh and nod. Following him to the cafe`. He leads me to a table with 5 kids sitting at it. He takes his, I think, his usual seat. There's one next to him, I sit there.

"Maka, this is Kidd, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and you already know Black*Star." He says. I wave a hello.

"You don't talk much do you?" The tall blonde asks me. I nod my head a little no. The popular chicks walk to our table.

"Well look who it is, little miss dumbass sitting at a big kid table." Medusa said. Destiny chuckling next to her. I get up and run to my roof, I always felt safe there.

"Maka." Someone says after awhile. I turn around to see Soul. He walks up and sits next to me.

"Sorry about that. If it makes you feel any better, everyone, especially Liz, yelled at them the second you ran out." He says. I give a little smile. That really didn't help. He looks at me like I've gone insane for a moment and grabs my arm. Turning it palm up.

"Maka, why?" He says looking at my arm, trying to count all the scars I had.

"It makes me feel better." I wisper, he only faintly heard me.

"Those little fuckers made you do this Maka?" He asks me, anger in his voice like he was going to go all godzilla on someones ass. I faintly nod, looking anywhere but him.

"Maka! Soul!" Everyone was on the roof now, I quickly hide my arm. Looking away from everyone. Soul gets up and walk up to them leaving me alone finally. After a couple of minutes everyone walks up to me. I look up at them.

"I believe we did not meet properly. My name is Kidd." I give him a fake semi smile. Everyone was buying it accsept Soul.

"The name's Liz, and the giraffe entusiast is my sister Patty." She says pointing to the little blonde jumping around.

"Hello, my name is Tsubaki." The raven haired girl said to me giving me a smile. I fake smiled back...

The day weared on and on. It was finally time to go home and I couldn't be happier. I just anted to leave this hellhole. That the PTA called a school. I ran out of the school and ran home. I slammed my door shut and ran to my room and smashed my face into my pillow. I started sobbing, it wasn't even 5 minutes later that I felt something wimper and press it's nose against my arm covering my face. I lift my head up to see Ali, she licks my nose and she cuddles against my 34C chest. I sniffle and laugh a little, a little.

"You little perv." I say as she sits there, I end up falling asleep eventually. Ali stuffed in my chest.

I wake to find the doorbell go off. Ali running towards the door barking her ass off, me following close behind. I open the door to find Soul there. I pick up Ali as I look at him.

"You left your phone at school." He says handing me my phone. I nod my head in thanks.

"No problem, hey, you mind if I come in?"

_Yes, I mind very much, becuase you interupted my crying/sleeping fit that I would like to get back to. Thank you very much._

Instead I make way for him to come in. My mom before she died she was a model so I got most of her money. I used the rest to get a restaining order from my father.

SOULS POV

As I walk into Maka's house, it was freaking huge. It was a quarter of Playboy Mansion size. As I look along the walls to find many Vouge framed magazines. On the cover, there was a woman who looked almost like a reflection of Maka, down to the cup size. I sit down on her plush couch as she brings out some root beer for the both of us.

"So, uh, Maka? I wanted to talk to you about something." I say as she sits on the recliner. Ali comes to my lap and sits down in it. I pet her. She shrugs her shoulders as if to say ask away.

"Your cutting, I haven't even known you that long and I know your cutting is getting out of control. You need to do something about it, Maka." I say firmly. I take a sip from my root beer I look at her. Her lips seen to move for about the fourth time today.

"It's just that, no one's ever cared about me this much before. Besides my mom. It's hard adjusting to that kind of stuff. I'm so usted to doing it it just seems like a way of life for me." She says quietly. Rubbing the insides of her arms with her thumbs as she looks away from me. I sigh,

"Maka, you have friends that care about you now. Me Liz, Tsubaki, Black*Star and others. We are there for you to socalize with and we care about you. You don't have to do that anymore. You don't have to be an anti-social girl anymore. We are there to listen to you. To have fun with you, to be your friend." I say. She nods. I begin again.

"You have to promise me that this," Refering to her arms.

"is going to stop. You promise?" She nods. I smile.

"Good. So anyways, my house is sort of being fumagated. And I need a place to stay.. so, uhh" I say scratching the back of my head. She smiles and nods her head yes. I sigh of relief.

"I'll show you to the guest room." She says getting up Ali following close behind. The halls where decked with vintage albums, Vouge magazines, old band posters, it was overall pretty cool. She opens the door to a white room, I walk in. I turn to face her.

"Make yourself at home." She walking away. I was left sitting there in a white room. She peeks her head through the doorframe.

"Dinner in 15." She says. Ali following her walking out. After awhile, I hear Maka talking to someone as I walk out of my room.

"Sí, tengo un perro ahora. Su nombre es Ali. Ella es la cosa más diminuta nunca, no es broma." _(Yeah, I have a dog now. Her name is Ali. She is the tiniest thing ever, not kidding)_

Was she speaking.. Spanish? What the fuck?

"Ustedes son idiotas. ¿En serio? Usted saltó de un tejado y se rompió el brazo y la pierna? ¿Qué van a hacer contigo?" _(You people are idiots. Seriously? You jumped off a roof and broke your arm and leg? What are they gonna do with you?)_ She says facepalming. Her hand runs down her face.

She looks behind her and sees me. She talks back into the phone.

"Me tengo que ir, tengo compañía." _(I gotta go, I have company.)_ She suddenly blushed a new shade of dark red.

"¡No! Él no es mi novio! No es más que un amigo." _(No! He's not my boyfrend! He's just a friend.)_

"Cállate." _(Shut up.)_

She ends her call as she groans. She hands me my food as she takes a seat across from me.

"Having family in another country is so annoying." She says.

"Didn't you say you had dyslexia? How did you lean Spanish?" I ask shoving a forkfull of food in my mouth.

"Spanish was my first language, English was my second language. You have no idea how hard it was to learn it. I stumble on words today." She says.

"If you don't mind me asking, how can you afford all of this?" I ask gesturing to the quarter of a Playboy mansion. She swallows her food.

"My mom, before she died she was a world famous model. In her will, she said when she dies, I get her money." She says.

"This is really good food. I want some leftover to take home." I say. Finishing my food and putting my plate away. She smiles and blushes a little... We eat in silence then. I finish my food and head to my room... could this be true?

Was I falling for Maka?

* * *

**I would've updated sooner but I have been playing a Creepypasta game I found called the Luna Game. Also, I have been OBSESSED with Blue Exorcist...**


	2. I Buy A Dress

**ELLO! HOW IS EVERYBODY? Goodies? Goodsies.. I'm still obsessed with Blue Exorsist and I have state testing next week, so I'm gonna try and update a lot. **

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR REDICULOUSNESS**

* * *

I woke up with a yawn in the guest room in Maka's house.. I shuffled out and the aroma of breakfast foods slapped me in the face. I took a seat at her table. I finally caught a look at her when she came back to the table. She was in some old shorts and a tanktop with a bun on her head. Not to mention the glasses. She took a plate and put some food on a plate and handed it to me. I instantly shoved some in my mouth and moaned at the taste. I was sort of upset I had to leave today. She sat down with me. I wanted to ask her something.

"Hey, uh, I was wondering, the group and I are going out on the town. Wanna come?" I ask finishing my food. She thought for a moment before answering.

"Um, I dunno. You know I'm not that much of a social butterfly like everyone else." She wispered as she got up to feed Ali. Poor girl. She lived mostly her whole life without saying much becuase she feared of what other people would think.. I really felt for her.

"Come on Maka,.. please?" I beg. I really felt like she needed this. If she wanted to or not. She sighed and nodded. I pumped my fist in the air.

"Yes!" I shout making Ali bark and Maka looking like I've gone crazy. I give a lopsided smile showing off my sharky teeth.

"Heh, sorry." I say. Scrathing the back of my head. She sighs and gets up.

"I'm gonna get myself together. You should too." She says heading upstairs Ali following behind her. I just sort of stand there. I just had that one set of clothes. I wait by the door. My phone goes off in my pocket. I answer it for it to be Liz.

"So Soul. I is Maka coming or what?" She asks. Obviously anxious to know.

"Yeah, I convinced her to come. She seems iffie about it though." I say picking at my cuticle while she speaks. She sighs.

"Doesn't she know where her friends? Get it through that girl's skull!" Liz exageerated. Getting frusterated obviously. I hear her bedroom door shut.

"I go, we'll be there in 15." We exchange goodbyes and I hang up and in time to see Maka go down her stairs. I almost got a nosebleed. She crossed her arms over her chest in an almost childish way. Blushing a new shade of burgandy.

"S-stop staring at me like that!" She says. But how could I stop? She was wearing a camo top some jeans, her usual boots, and her hair was up in a high ponytail. I smirk. She soves her phone in her pocket.

"Let's go." She mumbles. She gets on my motorcycle after me. I rev the engine, and where off. It sort of suprised me, Maka WASN'T clutching onto me like her life depended on it. I brushed it off.

MAKAS POV

We pulled up to a little cafe` on a street corner. I saw everyone waiting there. I WAS NOT gonna talk, (that much) no matter how much they 'enouraged' me. I got off after Soul and everyone waved to us.

"Hey, Maka!" Liz and Patty chirped. Kidd waved. Black*Star was on the roof.

"ALL OF THE ALL MIGHTY BLACK*STAR'S PESANTS HAVE FINALLY ARRIVED! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He shouts. I simply wave at everybody. We all walk in. I was the fist up at the counter. The cashier looked at me with a smile.

"Um, hi, can I have a frappunchino with vanilla and whipped cream please?" I ask. Getting out my wallet. Soul stopped me.

"I'll pay." He insists. There was a tone in his voice that said his decision wasn't going anywhere. When the cashier came with my drink, he spoke to Soul.

"That is such a nice thing to do for your girlfriend!" He says. I blush. I take my drink.

"No, you've got it all wrong, she's a friend." He says. I smirks and just sighs. Everyone else takes their orders. I was just sitting at a table looking at books that I don't own. Witch became really hard after awhile. Everyone sat down with me, chattering away. I really didn't mind getting excluded that much. I actually sort of liked the solitude. But Liz ruined it.

Dammit.

"Hey Maka, what's wrong?" She asks. Taking a bite out of her coffee cake. I simply shrug. Looking up quickly, then back down at my phone. Liz sighs.

"Maka, seriously." She says. Serious. I look up at her again, I simply shrugged again. She sighs as if to say 'I give up'. I take a sip of my fappuchinno. I keep looking at my phone. I put my phone down as someone tapped my shoulder. I turn around. My eyes widen.

"Ty!" I shout hugging him. All heads at the table looked at me.

"Hey little sister." He laughs.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Nationals." He says. Letting go of me. He played football.

"So, this is your brother." Tsubaki said. Smiling.

"One of them." He corrects. I smile.

"How many do you have?" Liz asks.

"4" I say. Her eyes widen. When Black*Star came from the bathroom after being in there long enough to give birth.

Poor toilet.

"Ey, Ty bro!" He says high fiving his childhood friend.

"Okay, I am as confused as fuck." Soul says. I sigh. So much for not talking.

"I an the youngest of 5 kids. All guys. Star is a family friend." I say simply. He gives an 'oh' and I introduce everyone.

"This is Liz, Tsubaki, Soul, Patty, Kidd and Star you know already." I say. He says hi to everyone he has a quick chat with everyone until he asks me something,

"So, still a quiet little sister?" He asks getting me in a light headlock and ruffling my hair. I nod. He laughs and lets go of me.

"Some things never change. Anyways I gotta go. Teams waiting for me outside. Bye little sister." He says. Slapping my back on his way out. I get back into my seat and everyone stares at me. I look up from my drink and shrug my shoulders. I was saying; what? Liz asked the question that everyone wanted to know.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?" She asks. Finshing her coffee cake. I sigh.

"You people never asked. I thought that having a brother was normal." I say simply.

"But having 4 OLDER? I WOULD JUST DIE IF THAT WAS ME!" She shouts as we all walk out of the cafe. I sigh and don't answer. I walk behind the whole group as the girls drag me into the dress store. I give Soul pleading eyes as if saying 'save me'. He just smirked and walked into a coverse store with the guys. Lucky them.

Before I knew it, Liz shoved me into a dressing room with a bunch of dresses.

OH HELLL NO

"Liz no. Why am I doing this anyway?" I ask, trying to get myself into the dress.

"You missed us shopping for dresses for prom. You need one. Aren't you going?" She asks. I was in a orange dress... BLAH.

"I didn't plan on it." I say honsetly.

"Well now you are." She says. I groan as the dresses wear on and on.

Purple

Pink

Green

Blue...

BROWN...

Until I come out in one the girls gasp at. I was just a simple white one that made my tits look big. I blush. Liz squeals with enjoyment.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Maka! That is the dress for you!" She says. I get into my normal clothes and by the tme I come out. Liz has my overpriced dress payed for and we meet the boys and the cafe`. It was getting dark and everyone wanted to go home. Soul and I said goodbye to everyone and we sped off to my house. I wave my hand for Soul to come in as I run to the kitchen to grab his doggie bag. I hand it to him as I jump onto my couch. Ali crawling into my lap. I turn on to MTV 2 to Rediculousness. I cross my legs over my wooden table and sigh. I say goodbye to Soul. I look behind me as someone's nose just got smashed in on the show. **(A/N If that doesn't make you wanna watch it, I dunno what will. IT IS THE BEST SHOW EVER!) **

"What?" I mumble. Looking at him. He was just stnading there looking at me. I snap my fingers ten times until I got his attention.

"Oh, sorry. Bye." He says closing the door behind him.

Huh, that was wired.

* * *

**Donsies... PEACE OUT BROSKIS!**


	3. I Find Love On A Roof

**I am currently watching Rediculousness again. People wonder why I laugh at almost everyone's pain. I was introduced to that show and now... well, you get the point... *smirks***

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

* * *

Monday rolled on by. I got myself together as usual. I walk out my door wearing an purple top with blue ombre and jeans and my DC hightops. I listened to the music on my phone as I thought about Soul. What made him look at me like that? I was deep in though as I took my seat in class. Class hadn't started yet so I started just doodling in my notebook. The seat next to my was still empty. I wonder what happened to Soul.

Mrs. Marie clapped her hands together.

"Good morning class!" She chirped.

"Good morning Mrs. Marie!" We all say happily. Knowing from expierence. The lesson was going on and on. When the door burst open. Ripping my head from space. An albino ran in lacing up his converse. Hopping to his seat next to me. Mrs. Marie points her chalk at him.

"Be on time next time, Mr. Evans." She lectured.

"Yes, ma'am." He says. Fixing his hair. Tanking out his notes from Friday. I sigh. After the bells ring for lunch. I run to my roof. I hear someone close the roof door. An albino sat down next to me.

"Thought I find you here." He says. I look back down at my food. He scaratches the back of his head.

"So, I was uh wondering, um will you uh..." I cut him off. For once speaking voluntarily.

"I would love to go to prom with you Soul." I say quietly. He smirks and laughs.

"Exactly." He says. He eyes my food.

"You gonna finish that?" He asks. Eyeing my food. I laugh and push it to him. We sit there for awhile. Only his chewing was heard. The bell rings we had to go our sperate ways for the day. As classes weared on and on. As I was yanked out of school after the final bell, it was the Thomson sisters and Tsubaki. All smirking at like I had something to hide.

"We want all details. Now." Liz demanded.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Patty shouts.

"Yeah, what happened Maka?" Tsubaki asks me. I look at them like they where crazy.

"WHAT HAPPENED WITH YOU AND SOUL?" They all shouted at me. I sigh. I shake my head nothing.

"Nothing? Come on Maka. Something happened." Liz dug. I laugh a little and shook my head again walking away. When I got home, Ali was waiting for me by the door. Barking. I picker her up and I feed her. I plop down onto my couch. I was watching Redicualousness again.

Don't jude why I watch it so much. It makes me feel better about my life. When some chick's face got smashed. I heard someone banging on my door. I look it to be Liz. She instantly comes in like she owns this house,

"Try these on! Go! Go! Go!" She shouts pushing me into my bathroom. I was shoved in there with a bunch of black dresses.

"What? And why?" I ask. getting into the 4th and final dress. **(A/N IF YOU WANNA SEE MAKAS DRESS, SEARCH INTO GOOGLE IMAGES: Black prom dresses high low sleeveless 2014 sweetheart. IT SHOULD BE THE SECOND PICTURE)**

"We need a dress that matches Soul's tux! Now come on out!" She urges. I mentally facepalm as I come out in a high-low black dress. That was sleeveless not even a spagetti strap.. I felt so.. exposed. She squeals like she just saw her favorite boy band.

"We found it!" She shouts. Making Ali bark. I give it to her coming out in my sweatpants and tshirt. While she's at the door she instructs me,

"Be at my house at four a clock on Friday. Don't. Be. Late." She deadpanned. I nod and close the door. I plop down belly first on my couch and groan.

Screw beds. I'ma sleeping on the couch tonight.

SOULS POV

I was nervous. Really nervous. What if things didn't go as planned? What if I break her heart. So many things where going through my head when I heard a faint knock at my door. I opened it to see Kidd.

"Kidd, what is it?" I ask.

"May I come in?" He asks. I sigh and nod, he walks in and sits on my recliner. I plop on my couch.

"She's nervous too you know." He says simply. I raise a brow in confusion.

"Maka, she's more nervous than you'll ever be. I believe she told you her parents falling out and her mother's suicide?" He asks. I nod. I don't know how he knew about it, but I wasn't going to push it.

"She's scared it's going to happen to her. So be carful Soul." He says. Getting up and walking out.. great pep talk Kidd.

Real Great...

TIME SKIP (THE NEXT DAY)

Tuesday was cancelled becuase of some religious holiday. I was boared outta my mind. I grabbed my phone.. and dialed. The ringing lasted about a minute.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Maka. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today. I mean, I dunno about you, but I've got nothing better to do. So..? Wanna?" I ask. I was starting to get nautious laying upside down on my bed. She sighs through the phone.

"If you want me too." She says. I laugh a little. She had such a big heart for everyone else accsept herself.

"I'll pick you up in 5. Bye."

"Bye." She murmmrs. I instantly regain my balance and speed off too Maka's.

When I get there, I rev the engine to signify I was there. She runs out. I was sort of suprised on how she looked. She was wearing a black tshirt with the playboy rabbit on it, ripped jean shorts, and some DC'S. She notices my staring as she is halfway on my bike.

"What?" She asks. I snap back to reality. I blush and start the trek to Starbucks.

When we get there. She hopped off after me as we get our drinks. She gets her fappunchinno with vanilla and whipped cream and I get my simply dark coffee.

"So, who whent to you last night? I got Kidd." I laugh.

"Lucky. I got Liz."

"Ooohhhh, ouch."

"Yeah, I know." A worker comes up to her.

"Ey, blondie, get cho feet off the table. This ain't a zoo." He says. She apologizes and puts her feet down as I laugh and she secretly chuckles. After a long comfly silence she asks me something I though she would never ask,

"Hey, why are all of you so nice to me?" She asks. Looking at me. I raise a brow.

"You, Liz, Star and the others. Why are you so nice to me?" I sigh and run my hands through my gravity defying hair.

"Maka, We. Are. Your. Friends. Get that through your head. Like I said before, we are there for you to have fun with..." I say. She sniffles.

"It's just that before, I wasn't worth a grain of salt to anyone. Now, you see me like a sore thumb... why?" I suddenly got a logical answer.

"Maka, everyone deserves one friend at least, in their life. We are those friends. Alright?" I ask. There was a boom of thunder outside.

"Let's get you home before the storm starts. You okay?" I ask as we get up to leave. Throwing out our now empty containers. She gets on and we speed to her house. She nods.

MAKAS POV (FRIDAY)

I was a tangled mess in my covers sleeping in we had a half day at school. Someone started jumping on my bed yelling at me to get up. I feel around for my glasses on my nightstand, I find them and put them on to see Patty. I look at the blue glowing number on my clock.

11:52

I yawn and speak at the same time I stretch.

"Patty? What the hell? I wasn't supposed to be at your house until 4.." I say as I get up. Liz peeks her head into my room. Looking at all the skateboards on the wall in disgust.

"Well, we couldn't wait! Come on we need to get that hair curled and face makeupped!" She squeals.

Sweet Jesus save me. I thought as I was dragged away into a limo going to the rich side of town.

After hours and hours of curling and makeupping. We where done and in our dresses.

"All that's left is the heels." Liz says digging in her closet.

"Tsubaki." She says handing a pair to Tsubaki who was in a blue babydoll dress. Hair down.

"Patty." She says her over exsited sister jumping over and taking her yellow heels. She was wearing a sunset orange dress.

"Me."

"And last certainly not least, Maka" She says holding out a pair of black pumps as high as Godzilla pussy.

"Oh, hell no." I say.

"Maka Hope, Put. The Shoes. On." She demands. I instantly put the shoes on. The girls help me to the limo. When we got to the school everyone was staring at me. As if they didn't know it was me. I was wearing contacts and had a smokey eye with a little bit of red and the corners of my eyes. I walk inside to see Kidd waiting for Liz, Star waiting for Tsubaki, some other guy waiting for Patty, and Soul waiting for me. He was wearing a black tux with a red under shirt and a black tie. His hair was defining gravity as usual. He smirks at me. His hand reaches out to me. I take it as he leads me to the roof. We both sit down on the edge.

"I thought you would like it better up here.." He says. Soul was on one side of me, my shoes on the other. I smile and nod.

"You know, I was a pretty shy kid too." I look up at him in curousity. Seriously?

"When I met Black*Star and Kidd. It sort of changed my life. They sort of took me out of little bubble that I had around myself." He finishes. A cold gust of wind brushes over us and I shiver. He laughs..

"You cold?" He takes his tux jacket off and wraps it around me. I laughs as his arm wraps around me. He makes me look at him. His lips where touching mine. I was hesitant at first, but then I just melted into the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his wrapped around his waist. As we break from the kiss. He looks down at me.

"Wanna be my girlfriend Maka?" He asks simply. I laugh and nod. He kisses me again, this time more confedently, I melt into it again. We kiss until I see stars through my closed eyes. We break as we gasp for air, looking up at eachother. I whip my head around to the door too the roof.

"No, it was totally the smokey eye." Someone whispers. Soul holds out one finger to me and gets up. He opens the door wider to see everyone of our friends there. He says something that makes them go away. He walks back and sits down next to me. He wrap his arm around me as I snuggle into him.

For the first time in my life, I felt protected..

and loved..

* * *

**Donsises! PEACE OUT BROSKIS!**


	4. Bash

**I BE BACK! WHATS UP BROSKIS? Nothing? Just staring at a screen? Ok.**

**Soul: *Looks over Noelephant's shoulder.* Whatca writin?**

**N: Stuff**

**S: What kind of stuff?**

**N: Stuffy stuff.**

**Star: YOUR GOD DEMANDS TO KNOW WHAT YOUR WRITING! HAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**N: *Grabs hair in frustration* SHUT THE HELL UP OR I WILL BASH ALL OF YOUR FACES IN!**

**S: Review! *run's out***

**Star: YOUR GOD HAS TO LEAVE!**

**N: On with the story!**

**S: Noelephant does not own Soul Eater...**

**N: Didn't I tell you to leave? *Grabs big book* THIS. IS. SPARTA!**

**S: *runs away with Noelephant chasing him***

* * *

After Soul dropped me off at home I went stright to bed. I was tired with a face full of smokey eye and curled hair. Ali snuggled up next to me. I fell asleep feeling like my life wasn't going to suck so hard.

TIME SKIP (THE NEXT DAY... (ALSO KNOWN AS SATURDAY..))

I woke up to the sound of my door being knocked on. I yawn and get up Ali, barking at the doorbell. I look up to see Soul. He laughs at my appearence.

"Hey, I did not expect company at," I look at my watch..

"11:30 in the morning." I yawn. I ruffles my knotted curled hair and laughs.

"Can I come in?" He asks. I nod and step aside to let him in. He walks in. He sits in the recliner closest to my bathroom as I strive to take off my makeup.

"Dammit Liz." I mumble. Soul laughs at my statement that I was suprised he heard.

"Hurry up, you look prettier when you have no makeup on and look like a mess." I blush at his statement. I come out of my bathroom. Still with knotted curled hair. I scratch my head and popped some eggos into my toaster. Soul asking me something as I feed Ali.

"So? How was prom last night?" He asks. Leaning on my countertop.

"Wonderful, I really had fun Soul." I say walking past him giving him a peck on the nose. I start up the coffee machine. I take him to the living room and I turn on the tv. He notices the blisters on my feet.

"Wow, those shoes really did not like you..." He says looking at my feet. I laugh.

"I've had worse expierinces with shoes, like for my Quencenyiera, **(A/N A SPANISH BIRTHDAY ALMOST LIKE A SWEET SIXTEEN BUT SPANISH GIRLS GET IT AT 13.)** I had to wear these rediculous pumps, I had to get my whole foot bandged." I laugh. They really stung, the now blisters that is. He notices and opens his arms to me.

"Come 'ere" He says. I laugh.

"I gotta get break-"

"You could do it later, now come here before your feet fall off." He pulls me too him. I snuggle up next to him. I start flipping through channels and settle on Rediculousness.

"Why do you watch this so much?" He asks.

"When I was really little, my brothers would watch this all the time. My mom would always yell at them to not watch it around me. Claiming that it would 'rub off on me'. They did anyway. When I was old enough, I did a backflip off our patio while playing Nerfpocolypse with my brothers and I broke my nose. That's why I have the 'T' thing right here." I say pointing to my nose.

"Well, instead of blaming the show or my brothers, I blamed myslef... Watching it brought up memories for me.. The End." I finish. He laughs and ruffles my hair. We stay like that for awhile, I hear a knock at the door. I get up to answer it. Saying 'ow' with every step making Soul laugh. I open the door to see an almost exact clone on Soul. Accsept mabie a little taller. I choke up. Not able to speak.

"Hello, Miss..." He says gesturing to me. I stay silent.

"Well, anyway, my name is Wesley Evans, Just call me Wes. I noticed a motorcycle in your driveway, and just wondering is it yours or," He was cut off by Soul. Who came up behind me.

"It's mine Wes, fuck off." He says. Wes, clicks his tounge.

"Well, well, well Soul that's no way to greet your brother whom you haven't seen in over 4 years." My eyes got to Soul to Wes Soul to Wes. Yup, definatley brothers. But I was confused.

"Maka, get inside." I heard the seriousness in his voice. I nod and go inside and start 'watching' tv. I was listening in on thier conversation instead.

"Fuck off, Wes what the hell do you want?" Soul demands.

"Soul, little baby Soul," Wes began. I heard Soul growl like a garud dog.

"Father wanted me to try to convince you to come back home to London. But, I will be studying with you at Shibusen for awhile." He says.

"Why?" He demands.

"An exchange program for a little bit. A music exchange program at that. We all know who the better music protigy in the family is. Don't we?" Soul slams the door on his face and walk back to me.

"What was that all about?" I ask. He just growls grabbing his jacket.

"Nothing.. listen Maka. I gotta go blow off some steam. I'll let you know if I'm coming back. Alright?" He asks. Hand on the door knob. I nod. He opens the door and kisses me on the forehead and walk out. I look out the window as he speeds off faster than usual.

Something didn't settle with those two.

SOULS POV

Argh! Why did he have to come and ruin everything? I reved the engine even faster. Going well over the speed limit. Perhaps 30 mph above. Maybie even more. I was just so damn pissed right now. I didn't care about the tickets from cops, I didn't care about hitting anyone. Yes, it was very unlike me. But I just had to. I was going even faster until.

Bash. Everything went black.

I woke up in a white room. Something on my chest. I look to my chest to see little Maka sleeping on my chest lightly. Holding my hand. I relized I was in a hospital. The door opens, I see Wes walk in with a satisfied smirk on his face. He tosses flowers to me. Just barley missing Maka's head.

"Those don't have exposives in them do they? Poision? Radioactive subtances? Bees?" I ask. I smirks and shakes his head no. He takes a seat in front of the bed.

"You know Soul, some people travel somewhere for one thing and leave with something completely different." He says. I raise a brow through my throbbing head.

Note to self: Never do that again.

"What are you getting at?" I demand. He gestures to Maka. I relize what he is inplying.

"Off limits." I say as I clutch onto her like a little kid about to get his favorite toy taken away from a bully. **(A/N write #stopbullying in the reviews to let others know you're against bullying.) **

"Well see about that Soul, we will see." He says walking out of the room. I feel shifting on my chest and one forest green eye looks at me. She gets up. I look at her tear stained face.

"Soul." She starts sobbing. I hold her close to my chest. I stroke the back of her head too.

"Y-you dumba-ass" She says through sobs. I laugh at her statement. That I was, that I was.

"Angel, I'm right here. Everything's fine. I know I'm a dumbass." She looks at me with a face full of fresh tears.

"Y-yeah. But you-you're my dumbass." She says. I laugh. We stay in confortable silence for a little bit. Or enough to let Maka's tears dry. I lost all track of time. So I dunno if it was a little bit or a long bit. A nurse comes in.

"Oh, am I inturupting something?" She asks. I shake my head no. As Maka let's go of me.

"Hon, I'm sorry but visiting hours are over. You have to leave." I kiss her on the head and say quick I love you and she smiles and leaves and closes the door behind her. The nurse comes over and checks my blood pressure and bag full of saliene.

"You know, your girlfriend was here all day, Day in, and day out. The whole week you where out," Wait, WHAT? I was out a week?

"she looked worried. Everytime I would offer her some food. She said no. She just sort of say in that chair. Waiting. Every day losing more hope of you waking up. She was a tough girl though. The only time I saw her cry was when I walked in on you two today." She says. Measuring my blood pressure.

"Yeah." I replied simply. She cleaned up all of her supplies. She turned back to me.

"If you need anything just press the red button. Alright? Bye, hon." She says as I nod. I spend the whole night by myself.

I had a feeling something was off though. But the meds they had me on quickly put me under.

MAKAS POV

I was at home watching tv. I hear a knock on my door. I got up to answer it. The second I opened it, a bag was flung over my head and I was shoved into something. I knew this was bad really bad. I was fighting with all my might.

"Aww, look she's trying to fight back." A voice said.

"How cute." Another one said. I reconized that one.

Wes.

Before I knew it, I was thrown down some stairs onto a concrete floor and knocked out cold. The last thing I remeber is the bag being ripped off my head and seeing a flash on red before being knocked out.

SOULS POV

I woke up with a searing pain in my head. I presses the red button multiple times and my nurse came bashing in.

"Hon? What's wrong?" She says worriedly.

"My.. AGH fucking head." I say. She checks it quickly. Then checks my eyes for some medical reason.

"I dunno what happened, hon. Everything looks fine. It might've been a migrane but I doubt it." She says. I suddenly know what's wrong.

Maka's in trouble and I have to come and save her. Suddenly I do a double take on Wes's words to me.

_Well see Soul. We will see. _

Maka...

I instantly rip off all of the wires connecting me to random machines and shit. I change my clothes quickly and I figured something out. The more my head hurt.

The closer I was coming to finding Maka.

Don't worry Angel, I'm coming.

* * *

**Sorry this was so shortsies!**

**Star: *Pokes Noelephant's head* You Done yet? You done yet? You done yet? You done y-**

**Noelephant: SHUT UP! I WILL BE IF YOU STOP POKING ME! *Turns back to screen***

**?: *Pokes Noelephant* Fools. You must review.**

**N: Ecalibur! *bangs head on keyboard* Fuck, Fuck, Fuck.**

**Star: THE ALL MIGHTY BLACK*STAR MUST BE LEAVING! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Leaves***

**N: Don't leave me here! Especially with that! *Points to Excalibur***

**E: So then I reached my sixth orgasm, or was it seven or 8?**

**Kidd: 8? I HEARD 8! WHERE IS 8?**

**N: ALL OF YOU LEAVE! RRRROOOOAAARRRRRR! **

***no one leaves***

**N: Kill me...**


	5. A Speedy Birthday Present

**N: *typing on laptop***

**Soul: *taps on Noelephants shoulder* **

**N: What?**

**S: Why did you make me die?**

**N: Cause.**

**Tsubaki: *Walks in* Soul, relax, she didn't make you die. She simply made you crash into a tree. On purpose, at 80 miles per hour.**

**N: THANK YOU! **

**S: Hmph, still you almost did.**

**N: *Notices open door* SHIT! FUCK! CLOSE IT BEFORE-**

**E: Fools.**

**N: SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!**

**T: On with the story! *smiles* Noelephant does not own Soul Eater!**

* * *

MAKAS POV

I woke up with a throbbing head. My hands chained to the celieling with my feet hanging inches from the ground. I wearily open my eyes. I see my worst nightmare right in front of me.

"Hello, Maka-chan." The man smirks.

"Spirit." I snap with the little energy I had left. I see two other people walk up from behind him. The gangster looking guy gives my dad a knife. He taps the pointy end against my throat and clicks his tounge before speaking.

"Well, well, well." He begins. I can practically _see_ the alcohol on his breath.

"If it isn't little Maka. Look how much you've grown." He taps the knife to my tits. Each one. He throws the knife in some corner. He begins to desend up the stairs from what looks like a cellar that I was being held in.

"Undress her." He demands, closing the door behind him. My eyes widen as the men come closer and closer to me. I start kicking and fighting back with everything I had. They just laugh and begin to undress me. One of the other guys steps back and looks and me like I was Tyra Banks.

"Well, Maka. Brother was wrong. You are not off limits. I got my hands on you just as easily as he did." He laughs.

Hurry, Soul.

SOULS POV

Okay, finding Maka was NOT going to as easy as I thought it would be.

Okay, I needed help. I took out my phone and diled Black*Star's number first. Tsubaki answered.

"Hello?" she asks nicley.

"Hey, Tsuabki. It's Soul. Take Black*star and meet me at the corner of Carelston and Caroline. Alright. ASAP." I say.

"Okay. We'll be right there." She hangs up. I call Kid and others next.

"Hello?" It was Liz.

"Hey, Liz get your sister and Kidd and meet me at Starbucks the one on the-"

"Corner of Carelston and Caroline?" She asks.

"Yeah. ASAP." I say. I hang up. Everyone is there in under 2 minutes. Liz is shaking my shoulders demanding to know what happened.

"Calm down!" I begin pushing her off of me.

"It's Maka." I begin. Liz is already burst into tears.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE LITTLE TOMBOY? WAS SHE EATEN BY BEARS? WAS SHE MUR-" Kidd cut her off by cupping his hand over her mouth.

"No, my brother has her. He is an ass and will do anything to get what he wants. And he wanted Maka. Now she's in trouble. We HAVE to find her." I say being serious.

"I say we split up. Then call eachother if we see anything suspicous." Tsubaki suggested. We all agree. Tsubaki goes with Black*Star, Liz whent with Kidd and Patty and I'm by myself. After hours of walking aimlessly around town. I can across an old warehouse that hasn't been used in years. I look through a window to see a fancy dining room and a triple lock door. I hear a scream.

Angel.

My angel is in there who knows what is happening to her?

I dial everyones number and tell them where I am. They say not to do anything until the get there.

Screw that. I find an enterance to a cellar looking thing. I see a 'thing' I wouldn't particularly call it a body. But I knew it was my Angel. They hurt Angel.

My Angel.

I instantly start picking the lock as she slowly comes back to conciousness.

"Ne, Soul?" She whispers.

"Angel, I'm here. Be quiet. I gonna get you out." I say as I get the final lock undone as I catch her as she almost drops to the floor. I get through the small window and taking Maka with me as I see a flashlight shine towards me and Maka.

"HEY! LET GO OF HER! SHE'S OUT SLUT! FIND YOUR OWN!" Someone shouts. I see a man with red hair start running towards me. I instantly run away. As soon as I lost him. I take Maka to her house. Thank god she gave me a key. I sit her down on the couch and get her robe. I put it on her and see if she's awake.

"Maka?" I ask as I poke her gently. She shifts and starts sobbing.

"S-Soul they made me, d-do.." She didn't finish. She started sobbing into my chest after I moved her to be there.

"Shh, shh Angel, I'm here they're gone. They won't get you again. I won't let them." I said soothingly as I petted her hair. She slowly stopped sobbing. She sniffled. I made her look at me. I noticed all her bruises and cuts.

"Fuck, Maka. You're so banged up. C'mon, let's go fix them. Alright?" I ask. She slowly nods and tries to get up. I don't let her.

"Maka, no. You can't. Come on, up." I say holding out my arms. She rolled into them. I carried her to her bathroom. I heard someone bang on the door. I took the gun I had in my belt and opened the door and pointed at whoever was there.

"Whoa, whoa we come in peace." Liz said walking in.

"Sorry." I say putting it away.

"Where is out little tomboy? Is she okay?" Tsubaki asks worriedly. I sigh and scratch the back of my head.

"I dunno how to answer that." I say. Black*Star walks in.

"Bro, give this to Maka for me will ya?" He asks. For the first time sounding sincere handing me a package. I nod.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAIT FOR US? YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED!" Liz shouts at me as everyone files out and I head back up to Maka. I start bandaging, icing, and cleaning all of her cuts, bruises, etc. Ater I finish I kiss her on the head.

"There. All better." I say as I smile. She leans into chest.

"Soul, it still hurts." She whispers. I brush through her hair. That was knotted.

"I know Angel, it's gonna hurt for awhile. You up for school tomarrow?" I ask. Looking at her. Fear glazes her eyes.

"Soul! No! Don't make me go! Please!" She begs clutching to my shirt. I hug her back.

"Whoa! Angel, I would never make you do anything you wouldn't want to do. You should know that." I finsih soothingly. I look back down at her. Her eyes still glazed with fear and didn't show any sign of leaving. I sigh.

"Angel, wanna stay at my place?" I ask her. She looks away.

"Too bad, you are. Pack up some clothes.. and Ali." I say helping her to her room. I help her pack her bags and we walk to my house. Well, I walk. I was carrying Maka bridal style, Ali on my shoulder no way I was letting Maka walk. We got there. She was asleep in my arms. I didn't know if she was comfortable sleeping with me, so it looks like I get the couch...

MORNING

I woke up wearily on my couch. I did a double take of last night. Oh yeah, Maka. I walk to my bedroom door. I open it and knock.

"Hey, Angel. You awake?" I whisper. I see her in a fatal position with Ali next to her wimpering.

"Ali, she's fine." I say petting her head. I sit on the edge of the bed. I stroke Maka's hair. She flinches at my touch.

"Maka, it's just me." I say. She slowly gets out of her fatal position. She looks a lot better. Cuts now just mere scrapes.

"Oh, by the way, Black*Star wanted me to give you this." I say handing her the package. She rips it open and takes out it's contents. It was a picture of her and him and a couple of other people as little kids. Around 3 or 4. She starts tearing up. I hold her close to me.

"N-Nikki, Ty." She sobs.

"Huh? Maka, Angel, I'm a little confused. What's going on?" She looks up at me.

"Ty, he's the only brother I can actually communicate with. M-my other 3 br-brothers are overseas." She starts sobbing again.

"They t-took after my mom. She was overseas too." pet her hair and whisper sweet nothings in her ear.

ONE WEEK LATER MAKAS POV

I was finally allowed back into my house. It was birthday and I planned on doing absolutly nothing. The police caught one of the guys. The one I didn't know. Wes, and my dad are still out there... I was plopped on my couch watching Rediculousness. Ali in my lap. I officially turned 18 years old today.

Yay.

I haven't seen Soul in the last week very often. I felt like I wasn't doing much but, eh, I got nothing.

After awhile I heard a knock at the door. When I opened it and saw Soul smirking at me. He instantly put a blindfold on my head over my eyes.

"What the fuck Soul?" I say as he leads me out of my house. I think he was taking me to my driveway.

"Relax Angel, it's all apart of the suprise." He says. We stop.

"3,2,1" He rips the blindfold off my head. My hands instantly goes to my mouth.

"Soul, No. You. Didn't." I say. I lean into him.

"Yes, I did." He smirks.

"I noticed you had your drivers lisense but nothing to drive. So, i've been working hard this week to buy you this." He says.

In front of me. Was a black Mustang. It had a HUGE golden bow on it.

"Oh my gods Soul thank you!" I say squeezing him to death.

"Welcome Angel, it's good to see you smiling again. It's registered in your name so you can start driving." He says. Kissing the top of my head. I hop in over the door.

"This is so exsiting!" I squeal.

"Jesus, you just squealed like Liz squeals for shoes." He says rubbing his ear as I laugh. I invite him inside after awhile I hear a knocking at my door. I open it everyone else is there.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAKA!" Liz shouts tackling me to the ground. Kidd picks her up and Soul helping me up. Tsubaki is holding a cake and gift and everyone has gifts. I laugh.

We all sit at the table in my kicthen. I get the fist slice.

"CAKE!" I shout. I shove it in my6 face and everyone laughs while I eat. Everyone else eats and it's time for presents. I already got Soul's so it just everyone else now.

Tsubaki got me a notebook that I could draw in.

Liz got me a bunch of clothes.

Patty got me more DC'S

Star got me some weird chinese candies i've never heard of.

Kidd got me a book written entirely in Spanish.

"Thank you." I say as Soul holds me closer. Everyone leaves including Soul so I had the house to myself. I walk outside to take the bow off of my new car. The only question is,

Where am I gonna put it?

Well, it was time for work anyway.. so..

TEST DRIVE!


	6. Bars, Hope, Gypsy, Two Different Eyes

**M: *Dancing around* I have a car! I have a car!**

**N:Yes, Maka. We all know you have a car.**

**M: Noelephant does not own Soul Eater OR Gypsy!**

* * *

As I drove up to work. I got out and locked my car. I went into the employees lounge and started getting into 'uniform' with was really just a corsette and some ripped shorts. The manager came up to me. As one of my co-workers laced up my corsette.

"Maka, if I remeber corectly. You turned 18 today. Yes?" She asks me. I nod.

"Would you like to work the bar shift?" She asks.

"Why not?" I say.

"Don't let me down Albarn. You've been learning the bar for awhile now. You've got potential." She finishes as my co-worker finishes my corsette and I start hers. Once where all laced up. The place opens and the bar starts piling up. I start tossing mixers and pouring drinks like mad. People getting me on camera. I turn around to take the next order to see Star sitting there with Kidd.

"Hey, guys. Whatdaya have?" I ask cleaning a glass.

"Suprise me." Kidd says.

"On it." I had the perfect idea.

"Give me the most expensive drink you have." Star says slapping a 100$ bill on the table. I nod. I gave them both their drinks. I turn to take the next order to see an albino staring back at me.

"Hey, Angel, I'll have a Platinum." I nod. I take one out of the cooler.

"9 dollars." I say.

"What? No discount?" He asks as I hand him the bottle opener.

"Please, I don't even get a discount. Like hell your gonna get one." I say. Sliding a Black Russia down the table. Soul hands me a 15.

"Keep the tip. Also, since when are you working bar shift?" He asks. Taking a swig of his alcohol.

"Since today. The legal drinking age is 18 in Nevada, so tectnically, I can work the bar shift." I say. Refilling Star's drink. Taking Kidd's glass away.

"So? How's the car?" He asks.

"Awesome. Thanks I love it." I smile as I travel to the other side of the bar for orders. After all of the orders are filled. I walk back to Soul Star and Kidd's side.

"Listen, Angel I gotta go. Love you." He kissing my head. I smile. The night wears on and on. When it over. My co-worker Mackenzie comes up to me and sprays cold water in my face.

"Thanks, I feel like I just burned an ass load of calories." I say. She laughs. She touches my hair I slap her hand away.

"Have you ever considered coloring your hair. It would look a million times better that way." She says. Then she gasps.

"GET NEON GREEN!" She shouts.

"No, I like my hair the way it is. Thank you very much." I say slipping on a jacket and walking out to my car. I say goodbye to Mackenzie and drive home.

When I get there, I see Soul sitting on my doorstep. I walk up to him.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask while he gets up. He was holding a cardboard box with holes in it.

"Hey, uh, I was walking home when I found this box and um, my apratment doesn't allow animals anymore so um," I cut him off.

"ANOTHER PUPPY? GIMME!" I say like a little kid. He laughs and hands me the box.

"Oh. My. Gods." There in the box was a siberian husky puppy with a green eye and a blue eye and was tan and white.

"He is so freaking cute!" I say as we walk inside. I set the box down on the ground and Ali and the new puppy get of to a great start. I take out two old glass bowls and I fill one with water and one with food and get more newspaper.

"What's his name?" Soul asks grabbing Ali and petting her in his arms. I pick up the new puppy as he licks my nose.

"Shasta." I say simply. Soul looks at me confused.

"He looks like a Shasta. It's a pretty name anyway. It cute too. Like him." I say putting him down I walk to my couch and take my Playboy throw blanket and scrunch it up. Making a bed. Soul puts Ali down.

"Huh, Shasta. I like it." Soul says following me to my room where Ali's stuff was. I placed all of Shasta's stuff next to Ali's.

"Shasta, come here, come here Shasta." I say. He settles down in his bed. I get up and walk to Soul.

"Thank you." I say and kiss his nose. He smirks.

"No problem. See you tomarrow. You are going to school right?" He asks. I nod. I smile as I watch him walk off. I turn on my laptop and go to the Harley website.

I finally had enough money.

MONDAY

I drove to school in the Mustang that still had the new car smell

"Jesus, I need to get an air freshener in here." I say to my self as I park. I always wasn't fond of the new car smell. I never knew if it was weird or not though. I come out my car wearing a camo croptop some jeans and my new DC'S Patty gave me, and my glasses obviously. I see all of my friends talking on the steps. I walk up to them and smile. If you told me a couple of weeks ago that I would have friends the week later I would've laughed. But, it's still amazing that I could keep these things.

"Hey Maka." Liz and Patty say in unison. Star waves at me Kidd smiles and Soul smirks I sit down with them the first thing I hear when I sit down is-

"Yes there is a differnce between a hogey and a sub!" Star exclaims, everyone looks at me.

"I don't know! I don't have a degree in sandwiches." I say. The bell rings so me Star and Soul all walk to first period. When the period started we all gave out cheerful greeting to Mrs. Marie as usual.

"Class, today we have a new student who will be studying with us for awhile. Come on in hon!" She says happily. I freeze in place. Shit. I totally forgot about Wes last night. He walks in like he owns the place.

"Hon, please tell the class a little about yourself." She says. I glance over at Soul and Star. They both have snarls on their faces that could make an Alpha and Omega run for cover.

"Well, my name is Wes. Wes Evans." He continued talking. I wasn't listening. I started to when I heard my name.

"..ka. Raise you hand Maka!" I shyly raise my hand.

"You could sit behind her." Mrs. Marie says. Star to my left and Soul to my right. Both gave him the evil eye. She begins the lesson and tried to get me to participate. More than usual.

All the teachers did this throughout the day. When school was over I ran for my car. My messanger bag slapping my leg as I ran. I started the engine and sped away.

I stopped at the CVS on the way home. I was walking through the air freshener isle when my phone buzzed in my red hoodie. It was Soul's ringtone.

_'Hey, you okay?_'

_'Yeah.'_

_'Okay. Just making sure.'_

_'I know. Thanks love you. XO'_

_'Love you too.'_

I picked a vanilla scented air freshener and a ice blue dog bed that looked like the bottom of a pod (it was like a cup) for Shasta and paid and ran to my car. It looked like it was about to rain and I was right. The second I started the engine, it was thunder storming and down pouring. I drive off to my house. About a couple blacks from my house, I notice a silver blonde walking home in the rain I pullover and roll down the passenger's side window.

"Get in." I say. He complies. Coming in out of breath.

"Thanks" He breathes. I nod. He sniffs.

"It smells different in here." He says.

"I got an air freshener. Vanilla Sugar." I say as I tap my thumbs against the steering wheel to a beat to a Sharkira song my mom loved.

"I like it."

"Thanks, I can't stand the smell of new car for some reason." I say. Keeping my eyes on the road. After a long silence in an ass load of traffic,

"So, do you want me to drop you off at your house or do you want to come to mine?" I ask. Looking in the rearview mirror.

"Drop me off at my place." He says. Looking out the window. He looks back at me. I nod. When we finally start moving his house isn't that far away. When we get there, he kisses my cheek and gets out pulling up his jacket hood.

"Thanks." He says. I nod and smile. When he goes inside I drive away. His apartment is just a couple of block away from my house. So I was there in about 20 minutes. I run inside and Lean against the door out of breath.

"Damn." I say to myslef. Shasta and Ali instantly attack me. When I finally get them off of me, I replace my throw with the dog bed for Shasta. I begin my homework. I hated homework. My eyes mixed up so many letters. It was hell. When I finally finished, I groaned. I walked upstairs with Ali following, Shasta enjoying his new bed. I take my hair out of their pigtails I brush my fingers through it. I sigh. Looking at myself. I hear a wimper. I look over to the source of the noise. I see Shasta limping towards me.

"Oh my gods, Shasta. What's wrong?" I ask. I kneeling in front of him. I look at the paw the had up in the air. He had a bunt in his paw.

"Ok, Shasta, 3, 2, 1" I say pulling it out at one. He howls but licks me soon after. I laugh.

"Your welcome." I say walking down the stairs. Both dogs following. I plop down on my couch both dogs on my lap. I grab a throw and put it over the dogs, Their little heads popping out from under it. I laugh. I fall asleep on my couch. The dogs warming my lap with their body heat. Not piss *perverts*.

MORNING

I woke up wearily. I yawn. I take the sleeping puppie off of my lap and get myself together. I clean my glasses a little. I get into a phoenix t shirt and some black leggings. I put my hair back in the pigtails. I sigh and grab my messanger bag and feed the dogs and put more water in thier bowls and I'm out the door.

When I get into my car, She Wolf by Shakira starts playing I start humming the melody.

By the time I get to school, 12 Spanish songs have played. I get out of my car. I walk to the usual stairs we usually wait at to get inside. I sit in my usual spot and take out my phone and take out my phone. I find a picture of all my brothers and I. I set it as my wallapaper on my phone and quietly sigh. I miss Nikki, Ryan, and Cody so much. I almost cry at the thought. The bell rang and I made a fast beeline to class. Soul was already in his seat. I smile, he smiles back. I hold my chin in my hands. The bell rings. Everyone files in. The class wears on yada, yada. I feel a piece of paper fall down my shoulder. I open it up and I stare in shock. It was from Wes, obviously.

Watch your back Albarn...

It says. I shiver and put it away. Felling his smirk bore into my back. I hear Soul growl from next to me. Mrs. Marie points her pen at him.

"Mr. Evans, and Mr. Evans number 2, keep the brotherly rivalry to after class. Yes?" She asks. The two brothers nod and I sigh. The day wore on. I walk to my car. Soul walking next to me.

"Wanna come over?" I ask. My suprise finally came this morning. He nods and gets in. I pull out and start driving. Gypsy started playing. Another Shakira. I sigh. My mom loved this song. I tap my thumbs to the steering wheel as I drive. I feel Soul look at me.

"Hey, Maka?"

"Hm?" I say not taking my eyes off the road.

"Why do you listen to this so much?" He asks. I sigh.

"It helps me remember my mom. She would always dance to this song in particular and I would dance with her. My brothers just laughed. It's memoried like that, that are fondest to me." I laugh. He laughs with me.

_Walking gets to boring,_

_when you lean to fly_

"Amen." Soul says. I laugh.

We pull up to my house. I lead Soul to my garage. I open it.

"Gods Maka. Is this for me?" He asks me. Walking around the motorcycle. An exact replica of this old one.

"No, it's for my imaginary dragon Kermit." I say sarcastically. He laughs and hops on. He revs the engine after I toss the keys to him. He pats the seat behind him. I hop on and he speeds away.

We ride for awhile. Until a stop breaks my train of thought. I hop off with him. He sit on a cliff and pats the seat next to him. I take a seat and lean onto him. His arm wraps around my small frame and rums my arms. After a long time, he speaks,

"Soulivian." I look up at him.

"Huh?" I ask. Raising my eyebrows.

"Soulivian, my real name's Soulivian." I look up at him.

"I moved from London to here when I was three. So I was given a really sophisticated name. I hated it. So when I came here, if anyone asked me my name, I said Soul." He says.

"My full name's Maka Hope." I say.

"That's pretty though." He says looking down at me. I giggle and yawn. I look at the time it was already 11:00. What happened to the time?

He gets up and helps me up with him.

"C'mon. Lets get you home." I smile as we speed off. I look back at the sunset.

_Scars only show,_

_Just how far I've come._

**This, is probably gonna be my fave chappy that I'm gonna write in this. PEACE OUT BROSKIS!**


	7. I Get On A Magazine

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

I woke up in my bed. Well rested for once. We had off from school. I felt something jumping on to of me. I see Ali holding my glasses and Shasta holding my cellphone by the bunny ears that came with the case. It was buzzing. I grab my glasses from Ali and put them on and my phone from Shasta and unlocked it.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Maka! Wanna go for a girls day?" Liz asks me through the phone. I sigh.

"Liz, you know that I-" She cuts me off.

"Great! Me and the girls will pick you up at 12." She says and hangs up. Well, looks like I'm going for a girls day...

I start getting myself together. I grab a Aerosmith T shirt, some leggings and I leave my hair down because I felt to lazy to put it back.

Just like Liz promised. The girls where there at 12. I grabbed my DC'S and was out the door and in a car heading for total hell. The girls squealed and shouted about clothes that they where going to buy. When we get there, I just sort of walk with them, playing Angry Birds on my phone. Until someone taps my shoulder. I look behind me to see a muscled tanned man with dark brown hair.

"Hello, my name is Azusa. And you are?" He asks politely. I can't speak so the girls speak for me.

"Her name is Maka. And she's taken. So back off." Liz says defensively. Azusa laughs.

"No, no I'm not here for that." He begins.

"By any chance are you related to a Kami Albarn?" He asks. I nod.

"Well, how would you like to follow in her footsteps?" He asks. My swallow the lump in my throat.

"I-I mean I guess. She is my mom after all." I say quietly.

"Great! Would you come with me? Your friends can come too." He says leading us outside to a limo of some sort. The girls squeal and shout. When we finally get to this big modern building. We walk inside I text Soul.

_'Apparently i'm gonna be a model..._

I don't get a response right away, so I put my phone away. He leads us down a bunch of hallways Framed with pictures of my mom. I almost tear up at the thought. He opens the door to a room with a bunch of cameras and a white backdrop. There are a couple of vanities littered with makeup to the right wall. The left side was filled with dresses of all shapes, sizes, colors, etc.. Liz was squealing. Loud. I felt like I just went deaf. He had us all sit down at a table.

"Now, this will not only be an experience for Miss. Maka. This could be an experience for all of you." Azusa said. Liz was practically jumping out of her seat

"You guys could be her makeup team." He says. All the girls cheer. and shout.

"BUT," Azusa quiets them. They all sit in their rolling chairs quietly.

"I have to see what you are capable of first. Where going to do a test shoot to see what you can do." Azusa says. The smiles return to their faces. I simply play with the hem of my shirt. He leads us to a vanity and the girls are instantly all over me.

Tsubaki was doing my eyes.

Liz was picking out a dress.

And Patty,..

Well, Patty was being a Patty.

While picking out shoes.

I could'nt see anything becuase I didn't have my contacts in and Tsuabki had to take off my glasses to do my makeup. I hear someone walk over to me. I hear them circle me, examining me. I feel Tsubaki's hand shake a little against my eye as she blends the colors.

"Very nice. Very nice indeed." Azusa says. He walks away as someone else comes as Tsubaki finishes I open my eyes. I put in my contacts and blink a few times. I see Liz holding a green dress the same colors as my eyes with a flowing skirt. Going down to my ankles. Patty starts to curl my hair. In an hour they're done and Azusa is ready. I felt a little nervous. Liz holds my shoulders.

"Maka, you can do this." She says. I sigh shakily as I walk onto the white backdrop. The girls watching me. I can't stand all these eyes on me. But I feel like it's what my mom would want me to do.

"Fierce Maka! Give me fierce!" He says. I put my hands on my hips and I narrow my eyes the slightest. He clicks the camera a handful of times tell me to do different poses before it's finally over. I get out of the clothes just as Azusa is showing the girls the sample pictures. Liz shoves one in my face.

"Maka! Look how beautiful you are!" She says. She steps aside to let Azusa look at me as I wipe makeup off my face.

"You've got a lot of potential Maka. What do you say? Would you like to be the new face of Vouge?" He asks. I think for a moment. I nod. The girls squeal. Azusa shouts so every worker around him could hear him.

"Everyone listen up! We have a new face of Vouge. I want this girl on the July issue! Now!" Everyone started hustling to get me on the news. I spoke for once.

"But, can my name remain a secret until I say it's okay?" I ask quietly. He shouts again.

"Oh, and also, do not put her name anywhere on the press until further notice!" He says. He smiles at me.

"Why don't we take you back to the mall. Yes?" The girls nod. I take out my phone again and start playing Temple Run. Everyone is chatting about me in the limo. When we stop, we get into another limo that takes me to my house. I thank everyone and walk to my house. When I walk in I have both dogs all over me. I toss the sample pictures of me on the kitchen table. To be dealt with later. While I feeding the dogs, I hear my phone give off Soul's ringtone. I unlock it and answer.

"Hey." I say. Wedging the phone between my shoulder and my cheek.

"Hey, I got your text. Are you serious?" He asks.

"Yeah. I have the sample pictures. Proof." I say. I sigh.

"This is going to be great for you, I can tell. What magazine are you working for?" He asks. I put the pictures down.

"I'm now working for Vouge. Oh, and also, please don't tell anyone." I say.

"Alright. I won't. And also, Vouge? Seriously?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm serious." He laughs.

"When are you going back there?" He asks.

"I'm going back on Thursday." I say.

"I wanna come." He says. I adjust my phone. Still wedged between my cheek and shoulder. I start looking through my frige. I dig out some leftover McDonalds as Soul speaks again.

"Why?" I ask. Pouring some fries onto a plate and sticking it in the microwave.

"Well, I'm sorry if I would like to see where my girlfriend works." He scoffed. I laughed.

"Fine, you can come." I say. I hear him talk to someone on the other end. He comes back to me.

"Angel, I gotta go. I have comapany. I'll see you on Thursday. Alright?" He says.

"Alright. Love you." I said.

"Love you too." I hang up. Just as my microwave bings. Signaling my food was done. I took it out and ate quietly.

THURSDAY

I drove to Soul's apartment complex to pick him up. It was time. I was going to be on the cover of one of the biggest magazine companies. I was nervous. Like,

Really Nervous. He walks out of his complex and gets into the passenger seat.

"So? Where are the sample pictures?" Soul asks. I promised him that he could see them

"Glove compartment. Green folder." I say taking a turn. He looks inside and his eyes almost fall out of his head.

"Damn." He simply says. I roll my eyes as we pull up to the gate. I show the guy at the gate my id and he lets us in. We get out and walk into headquarters and the girls are already there. I get into my seat and fall into my usual routine while talking to Soul.

"So? Where's this Azusa guy?" He asks as pale pink lip gloss is put on my lips. I shrug my shoulders. I hear someone walk over as Tsubaki starts on my eyes.

"So? Who is this?" Azusa asks.

"I'm Soul."

"Pleasure Soul. So? Your her boyfriend?" He asks. I blush as faint shade of pink. Tsuabki almost thought that she had already put it on.

"Yeah." He says simply.

"Well, I have to get the cameras working so, keep working on it Tsubaki!" She continues working. Once she's done, I put in my contacts and blink a few times. Liz comes over with a bathing suit and a white sundress. I grab it and get into it. The bikini showed of my flat stomach and C cup chest. The sundress was sort of short. Almost like a babydoll sized skirt. Azusa inspects me.

"I want her barefoot. Take off the flip flops." I do as I'm told as I walk onto the white backdrop. He turns on a fan that blows my hair and sundress back.

"Give me some additude Maka!" He says from behind the camera. I bend over a little with my hands on my hips. He shouts several other things for me to do. This wears on and on for awhile. He shuts off the fan and walks over to me.

"Maka, would be comfortable in taking your sundress off?" I nod. Your not going to like everything about your job I guess. I take it off. I toss it to Liz. I was wearing a navy blue bikini. It was plain and simple. I liked it. He took a couple of pictures of me like that.

"Where done folks! Get this girl on the July issue! Now!" He shouts everyone starts rushing to get me on the cover. I walk over to Liz.

"Hand me my clothes. I'm cold." I say. She hands me my clothes as I walk into the dressing room. I hear someone lean against the other door.

"You did good out there. You where so shy when I first met you. I feel like this is going to be good for you." Soul says. I toss my bathing suit over and Liz catches it as she walks by.

"I guess." I say. I get out and walk to my mirror taking out my contacts and putting on my glasses. Azusa walks up to me.

"Maka, come back tomarow. We need to do an whole article about you. Yes?" I nod. I walk out with Soul. We get in and we start up the car.

"So, you've seen my job. Happy?" I ask. Showing the gaurd me id to get out.

"Yes, very. But, I'm sort of going to miss Miss. Bartender." I laugh at his statement. I drop him off at his house and start the drive to mine. I walk inside and plop down on my couch and groan. I hear a bing on my phone signaling a new text. I don't reconize the number.

_"Listen well and listen close Albarn. You will do exactly as I say. Or, if you don't, well, your little friends and albino will meet with an, unfourtanate accident."_ Before I could prosses anything another text came through.

_"Also, if you tell one little living thing, even your little fleabags, I will kill everything you love. On the spot. I'm always watching Maka."_

_"Always." _I shut off my phone. I was shot already. This was the last thing I needed. I sigh. I try to fall asleep that night. I just couldn't. I could practically feel his or her eyes boring into me. But I couldn't tell anyone. I hear a wimper coming from the dogs direction. I shoot up from my bed just to see through my blurry vision Shasta, slowly backing away.

"Sorry Shasta. Come here." I softly. He slowly starts moving again. He hops onto my bed. Ali slowly following. I scratch behind both of their ears.

"Sorry guys. I'm just a little shooken up." I say. They nuzzle into my sides. I get about an hour of sleep that night.

ONE WEEK LATER

School was let out and my name was out to the public. Luckily, I wore my glasses all the time so no one would notice me.. I hear a text come through on my phone. I take it out of my red ripped shorts. I was in CVS. It was a text from the guy.

'Maka, go to isle 7.' He commands I look around me. No one was there. I relize that I'm going to the femine care section. I look back at my phone.

'Buy tampons' I pay for my stuff and leave. I get out my phone.

'Leave them outside' I take them out of the bag. I run to my car.

'No further instructions' He says. I sigh of relief. I jump at a tap at my window. I turn to my window to see a smirking Soul. I roll my window down.

"Hi. Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Okay, maybie a little." He laughs. I nod.

"Hey, Angel. What's wrong?" He asks. Concerned in his voice.

Shit.

"Nothing." I say. He raises a brow.

"Angel, don't you dare lie to me." He says.

"I'm not lying." I say. Trying to sound as serious as possible. He sighs. He kisses my head and cups my head in his hand.

"Angel, you know if something's bothering you you can tell me right?" I nod. His thumb strokes my cheek.

"I love you." He says. He gives me a quick peck on the lips and walks into the CVS. I notice that someone took the tampons. I shiver. I pull out I replay Soul's words over and over in my head.

You know if somethings bothering you you can tell me right?

I sigh. Those where origionally Mrs. Marie's words. That just made me feel more guilty.

I sigh for about the millionth time that day. I still feel eyes boring into me.


	8. This Life Got Me Sinnin

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR SINISTER (BEST SONG EVER)**

Allow me to give you a run down for what you have missed in the last day or so...

I feel fucking terrible, I feel fucking terrible, and also, I feel fucking terrible

I have had to lie to everyone asking if anything is wrong. And Soul being protective, it was hardest to do to him. Whoever was blackmailing me is just a fucking cocksucking slutty bitch. I had just done me interview with Vouge. I have had to do everything that blackmailer told me to do. It was night time and I was walking to my car when someone put a gag infused with some kind of sleeping stuff in it on my mouth because the next thing I knew..

Everything went black. I dropped my phone in the prosess.

SOULS POV

I was on my couch. Watching some show I wasn't paying attention to anymore, I had to figure out what Maka was hiding from me. She said everything was alright but I didn't believe her. I sigh. I decide to call Maka to see if she's alright..

I get a stupid voicemail after a minute or two.

_Hi! This is Maka, I can't come to the phone right now. Leave a message and I'll bet back to you as soon as I can. Thanks!_

The beep sounds notifying me that it's recording.

"Hey Maka. I was just calling to see if you where alright. Call me back when you get this. Love you. Bye." I hang up and groan. Maybe she was still doing her interview with Vouge. I doubted it though. It was already 7:30. She was supposed to be done by 7. Maybe she was still driving. Street smart. I decided to go to sleep. Something still felt off.

MAKAS POV

I wearily open my eyes. I was strapped to a chair. I see some guy taking pictures of me with his phone. I look down at my clothes. My eyes widened at the sight. I was only wearing a pink negliee and some dark pink lacy underwear.

"Stop it!" I shout. Trying to struggle against the bonds that held me to the chair. To no avail. He just laughed and continued taking pictures of me. I eventually gave up. Witch was very unlike me. After for what seems like hours, he finally lets me go. I try to run away. But he had me on a leash. It made me feel like an animal. We walk through hallways until we reach what seems like the main room. He pushes me inside.

"Get in the line, slut." He commands. I get in a line with other girls dressed in like what I was wearing. A girl with shirt pink hair and green eyes whispers to me,

"Hey, newbie. Whatever you do when they're inspecting you. Do not do anything. We are all here against our will. This is not a place to fool around in. Unless you're told to." She whispers. I nod. A man with my dad (aka Spirit (if you didn't know already)) starts inspecting us. Spirit stops in front of a girl with a sparkly skimpy bikini and inspects her. She bushes her hair behind her ear. She gets slapped by Spirit.

"I didn't say you could do that slut!" He shouts as he steps on her back while she's on the ground. She gives out a howl of pain. She starts sobbing as she gets dragged away to a room while getting sparked. I felt so bad for the poor girl. A man walks up to me. He looks me down head to toe. He looks at Spirit.

"Is this the one he wanted boss?" He asked. As Spirit walk out of the room, covered in blood and what look like a little cum. I slightly shived.

"Yeah, take her to his room." I was officially scared out of my mind. He reattaches me to the leash and drags me through pink hallways decorated with framed underwear like thongs and chrochless underwear and glass boxed vibrators and dildos.

Freaking sick bastards. He stops at a door that was purple he opens it and tosses me in.

"Here she is sir." The guy says taking me off the leash he leaves and I'm dragged off the floor by my hair, I look up to see a pair of ruby red eyes look at me. My eyes widen.

Wes.

He chucks me on the pink fluffy bed as I was a backpack that a kid chucked on his bed after coming home from school on Friday. He smirks and stands in front of me.

"Spread you legs you whore." He demands. I gulp.

TWO DAYS LATER SOULS POV

Okay, something is seriously wrong. I drive my motorcycle to the Vouge studio, I see Maka's car there. I jump the fence and run to it. I see her phone now cracked on the ground. And her car is empty. I pick up her still functioning cracked phone. I see missed phone calls and texts. I look through her texts. I see one from a number I didn't reconzie. My eyes widen as I read them.

My Angel was being blackmailed?

Who the hell do I have to kill?

I instantly take out my phone to call the others. I call all of them to get help. I go through Maka's contacts until I find Ty. It rings for about 30 seconds before he answers.

"Hello? Who is this?" He asks.

"Hey, Ty. It's Soul. Maka's in serious trouble. She was being blackmailed by text and now she's gone. I called the others already. Get over to the Vouge studio just outside Death City." I say as quickly as I could. He hangs up and is there in 2 minutes along with everyone else. I show everyone the text.

"I knew something was off. A brother knows her sister. And that was not my sister." Ty says. I finally get a good look at him. He had forest green eyes like Maka and sandy brown hair that was normal boy length.

"I say we split up and see what we find." Black*Star says. I got with Ty, Tsubaki and Black*Star, Liz, Patty, and Kidd.

After hours of looking we find absolutley nothing. I was starting to get more worried if possible, I could tell it was the same to Ty. We did this all day into the early hours of the morning.

After weeks of searching I was a nervous wreck. I had bags under me eyes and I hardly ate. I was no longer my 130 pounds but now a scrawny 117.

MAKAS POV

I relized that newbies come in almost every day. And with every passing day. The more beat up I got. I had scratches and brusies and more. We hardly ever ate. They didn't care if we where sleeping they would barge into the garage that we slept in on cold wet concrete floors and would drag us out. To be used as toys and dolls. We sometimes hand to put on shows. So overall, it was hell.

Most of us where working latenight that night. Kim and I where waiting to be called in when the door was banged down by someone. I couldn't see who because I was all the way in the back. All the girls screamed. More people ran in. Two guys go even closer to me and Kim. We huddle closer to eachother. Thier faces are fianlly revealed.

"Soul." I say as I jump into his arms crying. More like sobbing/crying. He pats and strokes my back slowly. I look over at the figure standing next to him.

"T-Ty." I say. I hug him as hard as I could. The amublances come and so do the SVU. This was all to much for me to handle. A women luckliy, wrapped blankets around all the girls so they weren't so exposed.

I sat on the back of the ambulance as the paramedics checkes my cuts and scrapes as I watched Spirit, Wes, and a few other guys are dragged away to police cars. I was still really shooken up. Soul was next to me te entire time. I breathe shakily as Ty comes over.

"Evans, if you do one thing, and I mean, one little thing to hurt my baby sister. I swear that I will break your little face. But, so far, I think you deserve her. Do NOT jepordize that chance." He says. Soul walks closer to him.

"Don't need to worry about that." Ty sighs and walks away. He didn't walk away because he didn't care about me. This was just to much for him to handle. The paramedic got up from doing the last cut and bruise and said it was okay for me to go home. Soul led me over to the car. I was curious on how he got it. But I really did not want to talk at the moment. Ty got in the back seat of the car. Soul sped off. I was still wearing the negilee from the very frist day I was there. I shiver at the thought as I sit in a fatal postition. All that could be heard in the car was my shaky breathing. Once we get to my house before I could get out of the car, Soul comes and picks me up bridal style and lays me down in my room. I puts me down I my bed as Ty feeds the dogs, Soul pull the covers over me and rolls over my rolly chair and sits in it. Stroking my hair as he places it on the side of my bed and taking a seat.

"Hey," He begins, softly and quietly and calmly.

"Do you want me or Ty to be with you in your room tonight? Or no?" He finishes calmly. I nod my head yes.

"Your not bad Evans. Not bad at all. You could stay with her for the night. I'll hit up the guest room." Ty says to Soul. After Ty leaves my bedroom has the only light left on in the house.

"So, are you comfortable with me sleeping with you or not?" He asks. I shrug my shoulders. Well, I did have trust in Soul. I really did. So eventually I nodded. I slowly scooted over. I got into my bed and I snuggled up to him. He wrapped his arms gently around me. Slowly stroking the tips of my hair. I fall asleep in his arms. Slightly shaking.

MORNING

I woke up expecting to be on a concrete floor. But suprisingly, I was wrapped in Soul's arms gently, on my bed. Not being slapped or something along those lines. I remeer last night. I shifts around. Slowly opening his eyes.

"Hey." He says gently. I hear a knock on my door. I freeze in place. But I get up to answer it anyway. Soul following close behind. I open the door to see random people at my door. Soul goes in front of me he points the gun at whoever is there.

"Kid, are you even old enough to hold one of those?" A women asks.

"Why should you know?" He growls. She sighs.

"My name is Detective Benson and this is my partner Stabler. We're with the Special Victims Unit. We need to talk to the girl behind you about last nights events." She says. I scurry upstairs to get myself together, I come back downstairs in jeans and a red t shirt. I start walking out with the people when Soul grabs my wrist.

"I'm coming with you." He insists. The Detectives nod and let him come along. We get into a squad car a speed off.

When we get there, I sat down at a table for questioning. But I just couldn't get the words to come out.

"She doesn't talk much." Soul says leaning against a wall. Benson sighs.

"We need these answers. Please talk to us." She says. I sigh shakily.

"What did the place look like?" Her partner asks. I look down and begin talking softly.

"It had dim lighting, it was a brick building on the outside of town I think. They kept us all there, all of us where there against out will." I sniff. Her partner decides to speak this time.

"Maka, we are going to need you to testify for your case. Alright?" He asks. I freeze and run out of the place. Soul chasing after me. I was tearing up and it was getting harder to see. But I kept running until I got t my house and slammed the door. I ran up to my room and slammed the door closed and jumped face first on my bed and started sobbing. I hear someone open the door.

"Maka," It was Soul. I kept clutching my pillow and facing out my window. Watching cars go by through my tears. He slowly sat down on my bed and started stroking my side.

"I know it's going to be uncomfortable for you but if you don't, they will never be put behind bars and keep doing what they're doing." He finsihes.

"I can't." I say. Through shaky sobs.

"Yes, you can Maka." He says reassuring me. Somewhat. I did something that I never thought I would do.

"NO I CAN'T SOUL! THEY WILL SEE ME AND KILL ME OR YOU ON THE SPOT. THEY DON'T CARE SOUL!" I scream. I go back to the position I was in before. My throat hurt. I have never screamed that much in my life.

Soul looked taken aback.

"Maka, I believe in you. You can do this."

SOULS POV

I don't notice Ty leaning against the doorframe. I was too busy trying to prosses what just happened.

"Soul. Can I talk to you?" He asks. I nod and get up and walk away from a nerve shot Maka. He takes me to the hallway far enough that Maka wouldn't hear what we where saying.

"I want you to live with Maka. I don't care if she says no. She doesn't know what's best for her right now." He says.

"Why?" I ask. Trying to hide my excitement.

"Well, me and her brothers won't always be around to protect her. You really seem to have her trust." He says. Packing his stuff up in the guest room.

"Okay." I say. We walk to Maka's room. We find her sleeping in a fatal position with a tear stained face. Ty kisses her in the head and faces me again.

"If you hurt her. I will kill you, bring you back to life rip off your balls and kill you again." He growls and leaves. I guess I better get accoustomed to my new bedroom. I end up falling asleep there. I fall asleep to the patter of rain on the skylight in the living room.

MAKAS POV

I wake up in my room. Alone. That's what I needed to be alone. Music coming through my iphone,

_Sinister by Chanel West Coast_

_This life's got me sinnin_

_This life's got me sinnin_

_This life's got me sinnin_

I know I promised. I just had to. I couldn't help it.

I walked to my secret drawer as the song continued

_Life's got me sinnin _

_This life's got me sinnin_

I stared at my arm. Most scars healed. I press the cold blade to my arm and cut up it on both arms.

No one would be able to save me now.


	9. Bye

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

_I was wearing white. I could'nt tell what the floor was made out of. _

_I blinked._

_Before I could prosses anything. I was looking over a room._

_A hospital room._

_I was there. Pale and lifeless. Someone was sitting next to the bed. A nurse comes in and talks to him_

_"I'm sorry. We've done everything we've could. She's gone." She says. He yells and flips a chair. He started shaking my lifeless body._

_"Maka! Wake up Maka! Please!" He begs._

My eyes shoot open. He stops shaking me. He hugs me. The nurse screams out the door.

"PATIENT 42 IS ALIVE!" Doctors start flooding in to check my blood pressure and everything. I was weak so I just look up at the celing. Soul's hand never letting go of mine. After all of the doctors leave some other people come in.

"IS OUR LITTLE TOMBOY OKAY?" Someone shouts. I think Soul speaks.

"Yeah, she's fine." Everyone gives me stuffed animals and flowers. After a little bit they leave. I keep my eyes shut. After awhile I speak.

"I was dead Soul." I say quietly.

"Huh?"

"I saw my body Soul. I saw you begging me to wake up. I saw the nurse come in and tell you I was dead. I saw, I saw heaven Soul." I say. My eyes still closed. He kisses my forehead. A nurse come in.

"Rabbit, visiting hours are over." A nurse says. Soul kisses my forehead and get up and leaves. Leaving the nurse to take care of me for a little bit. I fall asleep soon after.

SOMETIME AFTER (2 DAYS)

I woke up to a sleeping albino next to me. A nurse catering to me.

"You where out for a long time kid. Lost a lot of blood too. That guy next to you, never left." She says. She leaves.

SOULS POV

I was in a dream. A women who looked like a clone of Maka came up to me while we floated in clouds.

"Hello Soul." She says.

"Who are you?" I growl.

"No need to be so hostile. I am Maka's passed mother. Kami." She smiles. She comes closer to me.

"Okay, I am offically losing my mind." I say clutching my head. Kami laughs.

"No you have not lost your mind." She laughs. Her white dress flowing behind her. She speaks again.

"You have taken good care of my Maka. Protect her for me will you?" She asks me. I nod. I blink and I'm back in the hospital room. I hug Maka's sleeping form close to my heart.

"I will never let anything happen to you again."

ONE WEEK LATER (MAKAS POV)

"Your honor. This girl, was taken against her will to be a sex toy. Along with many others." The lawer said. All eyes where on me and the other girls. I shiver. Wes just smirking knowing that he can get out of this. Spirit sitting next to him. After convincing me to do this hellhole, I had to speak in front of a whole jury.

Jesus help me.

"The jury will take this into consideration." The jury gets up and leaves to vote. I cross my arms over the table and smack my head in them and leave it there. I get up after awhile and start picking at the bandages at my hands. Not enough to loosen or take them off though. The jury comes back in.

"Your honor, we have reached a verdict. Wesley Evans and Spirit Albarn are guilty of said crimes." A man says. I sigh a sigh of relief.

"It is said that Wesley Evans and Spirit Albarn are facing 5 years in jail." The judge says smashing her gavel on the thingy that it smashes on. I make a beeline for my car and speed away to my house.

I walk in and groan and fall face first onto my couch. Shasta running up and barking on my back. Ali was to. I wasn't really in the mood to deal with it. Soul came downstairs and took the dogs off me.

"Hey Angel" He says. Sitting on the other side of the couch.

"Mhph mhpphm mhhph" I said through pillows. He laughs and ruffles my hair. He turns on the tv to South Park. He speaks again.

"Hey, um, I need you to go to London with me." I shoot up from my previous position on the bed.

"What?" I ask.

"Yeah..." He trails off. I blow my bangs out of my eyes in annoyance.

"Fine." I say.

"Yes! I don't have to suffer alone!" Before I could reply he was hugging me with all he had. Including my wrists.

"Soul.. wrists, ow." I say. He immediatley lets go and smirks at me. I end up packing for London.

Suprisingly, I was the first one up. Considering this was supposed to be Soul's trip. I walk to his room and lean on the doorframe.

"Soul, wake up."

"GNAHHH I don't wanna" He says. Turning to face his window covered with curtains. I walk to them and open them

"Soul, up." I demand. He just hisses and hides under his blanket. I get my dictionary from the top shelf in the hallway. I sneak back into his room.

"Soul.." I say flirtatiouly. He comes to look at me and I smash the book on his head.

"Soulivian Evans get up." I demand. My voice icy. He groans and gets up. We get ourselfs together I was wearing my hair in a side braid and was wearing a Lilo and Stitch sweater that showed off my shoulders and some jeans and my combat boots. Soul was wearing a black hoodie and jeans and some grey Vans.

Before I knew it, we where off to the airport to go to London.

When we got to the airport. I was amazed there was a private plane waiting for us. I got the window seat and Soul got the isle seat. He puts his hand on my shoulder as we take off.

"You know I'm not going to let them take you away from me. Right?" He looks at me and nods.

"Also, I got an idea." He takes out a book and hands it to me.

"What is this for?" I ask. Flipping through pages. The font was incredibly small.

"Read it to me." I raise a brow in confusion.

"What?" I ask.

"Read it to me. I thought it would help with your dyslexia." He says. To be honest, I thought he forgot about it. I look down at the book.

"Soul, I can't do this." I say. He smirks at me.

"Yes, you can. Maka, don't try and make me think otherwise." He says. I sigh and start reading.

After awhile. I finish it. I look at Soul.

"How badly did I do?" I ask. He smirks at me.

"Angel, you did fine." He says and pulls me closer to him. He makes me head lean on his shoulder and he keeps it there. I eventually fall asleep like that.

6 HOURS LATER

"Hey, Maka. Maka wake up." Soul says as I slowly wake up to someone poking my cheek. I stretch.

"Where here." He says helping me up from my seat. We get out of the plane, and get into a car. It was comfortable scilence until,

"Spell white. Go." Soul says.

"What the fuck?" I ask.

"Just do it." He says. I blow my bangs out of my eyes.

"White. W-i-t-e."

"W-H-i-t-e. You where close though." He smirks. We pull up to a house that was practically made of gold (A/N BUDDER! ANY SKYDOESMINECRAFT FANS?)

I look up at it with astonishment.

"Damn. Your family's loaded." I say.

"We manage." He says. We hike up to it as Soul rings the doorbell. A woman with White (hahaha I spelled it right) hair down to her butt and blue eyes stood at the door. She looks at me. And gasps.

"Oh! Where are my manners? Hello, are you Soul girlfriend?" She asks. I smile and nod.

"Hi. Mrs. Ev-" I was cut off from my quiet speaking.

"Oh, no need to be formal! Please, call me Eliza." She says. She turns to Soul.

"Oh, my little Soulivian! How nice it is to see you again." I had to swallow my laughter at the sight. Eliza was pinching Soul's cheeks and Hugging the life out of him. He pushes her of him.

"Yeah, I know mom. Nice to see you too." He says as they lead me to a formal living room. I take a seat next to Soul. Eliza across from us.

"So, Maka... how did you meet Soul?" I freeze at the question. Not only did I not want to talk about that day. The day the populars slapped me and called me slut. But I couldn't talk period.

"She met me at school. We had a lot of classes together." He says.

"Soulivian! Let her answer for herself! Manners young man!" She says.

"But she can't talk! She's shy! Alright!" He says.

"Oh, my bad." She says. Taking a sip of her tea.

"Let go a little Eliza. The boy just got here with his carrot." An old lady walks into the room. Her cane clicking against the lenolium floor.

"Exquisite, I have to know what happened in my sons life the past 5 years!" Eliza complains. I speak up for once.

"Exquisite? That's such a pretty name." I say quietly. The old woman looks at me.

"Why, thank you." She says.

"Hi nana." Soul says.

"Bunny. How's my Bunny?" She asks. Kissing Soul on the cheek.

"I'm fine thanks." Eliza claps her gloved hands together ad puts down the magazine she was reading.

"Oh, how I wish I could meet this girl right here." Soul looks at me. I nod yes.

"Um, mom you already have." He says gesturing to me. She gasps as I take my hair out of it's side braid and take my glasses off.

"My word." She says. She compares the magazine she was reading to me. She squeals in delight and hugs me.

"My future daughter in law is a model!" She says. Soul luckily stops her before she could break me.

"Mom, please. Don't break her." She stops.

"Well, dinner is ready. Let's go eat shall we?" Eliza says. We walk to a HUGE dining room with a chandelier that was so big I thought it would fall on me. The chef come in with spagetti and we all eat. Me being not apart of the conversation as usual. I finsihed my food and was lead to my room whitch I would share with Soul. I sat down on my bed. A couple minutes later he comes in with a serious look on his face.

"Maka, I need to talk to you about something." He holds my shoulders.

"How do I put this?" He bites his lip.

Oh no.

Before I could prosses anything he scooped me up in his arms and started tickling me. I was laughing so freaking hard. He falls onto the bed with me still in his arms. I was out of breath. I look down at him.

"I hate you *pant*" I say. He laughs and kisses my nose. He pick me up and places me in front of him. Standing up. He wrapped his ars around my waist. I wrap mine around his neck and our noses touch. I close my eyes as we slow dance to the imangineary music.

MORNING

I woke up wearily with Soul next to me. Hearing a knock at the door I open it to see Wes. Wearing orange.

Having me at gunpoint.

On instinct, I scream at the top of my lungs (shocker) before Wes could put his hand over my mouth. Soul was slowly coming out of sleepland to see what was going on.

"Soul! Come any closer and pigtails gets it!" Wes says. Having the gun against my temple. I was shaking, tears streaming down my face. Breathing hevily.

The rest of the Evans flooding in to see what's going on. Their eyes widen at the sight.

"Wes, we can talk about this." Eliza says.

"SCREW THAT! LET GO OF CARROT YOU BASTARD!" Suprisingly Exquisite shouts waving her cane in the air trying to run toward us but fails. Being held back by other Evans. After hours of trying to reason with Wes. I finally work up the courage to Grab the gun from Wes and shoot him.

Blood.

All over me.

I look down at his body. His eyes slowly losing their life. I shot his throat. The gun still in my hand shaking. Soul runs to me and hugs me with everything he had. He too was shaking.

"Maka." He says kissing my head. I give out a shaky breath.

ONE MONTH LATER

It has been a month since I was held at gunpoint. I was doing just fine. Currently, I was sitting in a beach chair as everyone else played volleyball. Soul comes over with the sodas as a little girl taps my shoulders.

"Um, excuse me? Can you sighn this please?" She asks. Handing me the first issue of Vouge I was ever on. I nod and sighn it for her.

"Thank you!" She says excitedly jumping away to her mom. I smile at the sight.

"That was cute." Soul says. Sitting next to me in another beach chair. I laugh a little. He takes my hand and has it dangle with his in the middle of the chairs.

"Hey Soul?" I ask.

"Hm?" He says taking a sip of his soda.

"Why have you been quizzing me the last month or so with words?" I ask. He freezes.

"Well, um, when I first started living with you, your home phone started ringing so I answered it and um, it was Ivy Leauge." My eyes widen.

"They said you got accsepted into three of thier schools." He finsihes. My spitake my soda and wipe my mouth quickly.

"What?" I ask, he smirks at me.

"Yup." I laugh. I start tearing up as Soul picks me up and puts me in his lap as I cry tears of joy.

If you told me I would have friends, a ex dad in prision, be on the cover of Vouge, a boyfriend, dogs AND get accsepted into three Ivy Leauge schools, I would have laughed. Right in your face and not belived you. But what astounded me the most,

Is that I would be able to keep these things.

So, bye. I'll miss all of you who decided to listen to my little story.

Thanks.

_Fin_


End file.
